


Divination with Idiots

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hogwarts AU, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata really, really wasn't expecting to see a vision of himself kissing Kageyama when he stared into the crystal ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divination with Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my bwah-gwah-bam-swoosh friend who got me addicted to Haikyu in the first place. Enjoy!

Divination was one of Hinata’s favorite classes if only because Professor Ukai was so _chill._ He made no attempt to appear mystical whatsoever, showing up to class in track jackets and only occasionally making terrifying predictions like _Slytherin is going to win the House Cup this year._

“Alright, everyone,” Professor Ukai said, sounding bored, “we’re ending the palm-reading unit and starting crystal balls. Most of you aren’t going to see anything, so good luck making stuff up. Extra points for creativity.”

Hinata was partners with Kageyama, but that wasn’t surprising since Hinata was _always_ partners with Kageyama ever since that transfiguration spell in their first year that resulted in purple hair and double detentions.

Kageyama was glaring at the crystal ball as if it had personally offended him, and Hinata leapt up from his beanbag chair and jumped next to Kageyama. “What do you see?!”

“You getting mauled by a bear,” he deadpanned, earning an indignant shriek from Hinata. Kageyama groaned and slammed his head onto the desk. “This is so stupid. I’d rather be playing Quidditch.”

“Do you think Slytherin’s actually going to win this year?” Hinata asked.

“Of course not, you idiot. Here. Your turn.” Kageyama shoved the crystal ball over to Hinata, who leaned in close until his face was practically pressed up to the glass. Kageyama snorted.

The mist in the crystal ball swirled for a few moments and then sharpened into a clear image. Hinata’s breath caught in his throat- _he was actually looking at the future_.

“What? Do you see something?” Kageyama asked, trying not to sound too intrigued.

“Shhhhh,” Hinata said, staring intently at the crystal ball. The vision showed a gray, overcast day and the cobblestone roads of Hogsmeade. The streets were less crowded than usual, and then the vision zoomed in on a particular couple. They were holding hands.

Even though the vision was blurry, Hinata recognized the familiar flashes of red and gold. “Wait… is Daichi on a date with Sugawara?” Hinata asked. “HE IS!”

The vision faded to mist again, and Hinata looked up. Kageyama rolled his eyes. “That is seriously the dumbest thing I have ever heard from you, and that’s saying something.”

“It’s not like I can control what I see, Bakagayama!”

“No, but can’t you make up something better than our senpais going on a date? What kind of vision is that?”

“I didn’t make it up!”

“Yes, you did! Sugawara and Daichi aren’t even in a relationship, you dumbass!” Kageyama growled, throwing his copy of _Unfogging the Future_ at Hinata’s head.

“That’s why it’s called the future, stupid, because it _hasn’t happened yet_ ,” Hinata retorted, ducking the flying book.

“I still don’t believe you,” Kageyama said.

“You wanna bet? If Daichi asks Sugawara out within two weeks, then you have to buy me Butterbeer next time at Hogsmeade.”

“Deal.”

As always, their arguments got kind of… loud, and by the time Hinata and Kageyama stopped screaming and resolved to just glare at each other, they realized that the entire class was staring at them. Ten minutes later, Hinata could hear whispers of “Daichi and Sugawara” circulating around the classroom, and by the time they went to lunch the entire Great Hall was buzzing with the gossip.

That night, as everyone was in the Gryffindor common room eating popcorn and procrastinating on homework, Daichi barged into the portrait-hole and yelled, “Um, SUGAWARA-KUN!”

Sugawara lifted his head, the picture-perfect image of an angel. “Yes, Daichi?”

Daichi’s face was _extremely_ red. “So… I heard we were going on a date sometime in the future, so… uh, would you like to go out on that date?”

The entire room held its breath. A cute, innocent smile played at the corner of Sugawara’s mouth as he answered, “Sure, I’d love to.” The common room interrupted in cheers, which turned into laughter as Daichi stiffly bowed. Hinata grinned and shot a smirk in Kageyama’s direction.

Kageyama pointedly looked away.

\---

“Technically, Daichi asked Sugawara out _because_ of your vision,” Kageyama grumbled as they ascended the steps toward the Divination classroom.

“So? You still owe me Butterbeer.”

Kageyama grunted non-committedly in response. Both of them knew that Kageyama often bought Hinata stuff anyway, since Kageyama was from a wizarding family and Hinata wasn’t. Kageyama, as prickly as he was, had never called Hinata a mudblood or insulted him for not being able to splurge on wizarding items, and Hinata was silently grateful for that.

The class settled into their beanbag chairs and Professor Ukai left them to their own devices, claiming that he had essays to grade and no time to babysit the class. Kageyama stared at the professor’s retreating back, propped his chin on his hand, and once again stared at the crystal ball. 

“Do you see anything now?” Hinata asked, peering over his shoulder.

“You getting mauled by a bear.”

“You said that last time! Can’t you come up with something else?”

“Maybe if I say it enough, it’ll actually come true,” Kageyama muttered. Hinata made a face and whacked his shoulder.

“That’s not how it works!” Hinata said, watching Kageyama fill out his chart with the surroundings and time of Hinata’s supposed bear-mauling. He contemplated pouring the contents of his ink pot all over Kageyama’s paper but decided against it at the last moment, opting instead to yank the crystal ball over and look into the swirling mists.

It showed a dormitory, the green and silver decorations indicating that it was Slytherin domain. Then, someone opened the door, and Hinata could see that it was Oikawa Tooru, whom Kageyama despised. Oikawa pulled someone else- huh, wasn’t that Iwaizumi Hajime, who had once slammed the Quaffle into Hinata’s head- through the doorway. They collapsed on one of the four-poster beds and started making out. 

Hinata froze in terror at this strange turn of events and let out a rather high-pitched squeak. Kageyama shook him violently. “What?!”

“They’re… oh my god the shirts are coming off,” Hinata mumbled faintly, and Kageyama slammed a hand over Hinata’s eyes and twisted his head around.

“GIVE THEM SOME PRIVACY, YOU EFFING IDIOT,” Kageyama shouted, and he sounded just as disturbed as Hinata was. “YOU SHOULD NOT BE SEEING THIS.”

“I DIDN’T ASK TO SEE THIS,” Hinata yelled. “I’M SCARRED FOR LIFE.”

Hinata, whose eyes were squeezed firmly shut, took a tentative peek to see if the vision was over. Fortunately, it was.

“I don’t know what you saw, but make something up for the homework,” Kageyama said.

“I wouldn’t _tell_ Professor Ukai that I just saw the Slytherin co-captains doing things,” Hinata mumbled, face buried in his robes.

Kageyama’s expression contorted with horror. “I did _not_ need to know that.”

\---

Hinata was fortunately relieved from any more non-PG visions during the next couple of Divination classes, instead seeing shots of a Quidditch match and some students sobbing over final exams.

What Hinata didn’t expect, though, was to see _himself_ as he peered into the foggy glass. He was in detention, polishing statues, with Kageyama by his side. Hinata wondered vaguely what he and Kageyama had done this time, considering the numerous possibilities for a few moments before deciding there were just too many.

Then, future-Kageyama placed a hand on future-Hinata’s arm, pulled him over, and kissed him. Future-Hinata seemed completely okay with it, even leaning into it and kissing him back.

_Present_ -Hinata, however, screamed and knocked the crystal ball onto the ground. A tangle of orange and black mist evaporated out of the shattered pieces, and Hinata wished he could disappear. Wasn’t there a charm for that?

“You should be _banned_ from this class,” Kageyama yelled. “What was it _this_ time?”

Hinata had absolutely no desire to explain what he just saw. “I- I got mauled by a bear!”

Kageyama reached out and pulled Hinata into a headlock, and Hinata yelped because being in such close contact with Kageyama after his vision was causing some issues to his brain. “WHAT DID YOU SEE?”

“Let _go_ of me, idiot Kageyama!”

Professor Ukai stormed over. “Both of you! Detention!”

“But-” Hinata squeaked.

He received a glare in the response. “4-o’clock, polishing statues in the dungeon.”

What did Hinata do to deserve this?

He tried to avoid Kageyama for the rest of the day and walked through the halls in a near daze, nearly falling off one of the moving stairs. Hinata mulled the the vision over, questions cycling over and over in his mind. Did Kageyama want to kiss him? Did Hinata want to be kissed?

Hinata’s never really bothered to think of things such as romance and kissing, and honestly, when he lived in a world with Quidditch and magic why would he bother filling his mental space with such mundane things? As for Kageyama… Kageyama and Hinata were whatever they were, and Hinata had never thought anything of it. Kageyama and Hinata were… well, Kageyama and Hinata, no need to slap a label on it, and Hinata didn’t really see what the point was of messing any of it up with kissing.

_I don't think we're there yet,_ Hinata thought.

He dragged his feet over to detention in a state of deranged panic, resolutely cleaning statues and not even looking up when Kageyama entered the room.

Professor Ukai supervised them for the first five minutes before declaring he had better things to do. Hinata’s hands shook as he wiped the little bronze figurine of Nicholas Flamel with a moist towelette. He accidentally dropped it, and the statue hit the floor with a noticeable _clang._

Hinata could feel Kageyama’s eyes boring holes into him as he bent down to pick mini-Flamel up, until finally Kageyama exploded and screamed, “What the hell did you _see_? Why are you acting so weird?”

“Nothing,” Hinata said, keeping his gaze firmly on the ground.

Kageyama massaged his temples. “Bullshit. Tell me.”

“You don’t want to know,” Hinata fumbled, and he knew it was the wrong thing to say when Kageyama glared at him like _you’re being an actual dumbass right now_ , so Hinata squared his shoulders, took a deep breath, and told him.

“Fine. So, I basically saw that us in the dungeon, polishing statues-” Hinata waved his arms around, indicating their surroundings “-and then you leaned in and kissed me.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened. He looked away, cheeks tinted red. “Do you not want to kiss me?”

“What?”

“It’s a simple question, dumbass,” Kageyama snapped.

“No,” Hinata blurted out, because it was true. Kageyama opened his mouth to retort something back, but Hinata continued on. “I mean, just not...now? Like we’re only third years and there’s no reason for us to do it just because of some dumb vision and-”

“ _Alright_ ,” Kageyama said, and Hinata wondered if he’d caused permanent damage to their relationship. “Besides, I wouldn’t want to kiss you anyway. Your breath probably smells really bad.”

Hinata laughed, because of course he had nothing to worry about and it was _Kageyama_. Then he bristled and snapped, “It does not!”

“Since when do you brush your teeth?” Kageyama said, leaning against the wall teasingly.

“I brush my teeth every single morning, asshole!”

“For how long? Two seconds?”

“Longer than _you_ ,” Hinata said. “In fact, your terrible breath is probably the reason why you’re so salty all the time.”

“Not as salty as Tsukishima.”

“...True,” Hinata said. He really couldn’t argue with that, so he went back to polishing statues before getting an idea. “Hey, you wanna ditch detention and go to Quidditch practice?”

Kageyama was already at the foot of the stairs. “Race you out.”

\---

It was their sixth year when the vision finally came true, and by then, it didn’t even really matter anymore.

That was because they’d already kissed numerous times, after Quidditch matches they’d won and Quidditch matches they’d lost, in the shadowy corners of Hogsmeade shops, underneath the moving stairways because they'd forgotten the stairs moved.

They were just… Hinata and Kageyama, in whatever state they were in.

So when Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s arm and kissed him in the statue room (detention for failing a homework assignment because they had impromptu Quidditch practice), it was only because Kageyama wanted to and not because of anything else.

“See? ” Kageyama said. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Shut up,” Hinata muttered. Kageyama’s mouth was quirked up in an infuriatingly cute smile, so Hinata wrapped his arms around him, smirked, and kissed it off.


End file.
